War of West Blue Saga (KDAU): Chapter 3
'Marineford Harbour' Gabriel was stood on the defensive ramparts of Marineford overlooking Docks 5-12. The 4th Ascendant Fleet was gathering itself together below him as he watched. He had sent out his transfer requisitions within a few hours of receiving his orders from the admiralty and yet barely half of the 4th Fleet's full force had arrived. Gabriel: Four days and this is all we have so far. Raziel: Talking to yourself is a bad habit Gabe, people will start to think you're crazy. Gabriel turned around and hugged his elder brother in greeting. Gabriel: People already do Raz, but it keeps them off my back so I really don't care too much. Raziel: You do realise that people will start to assume the same about me right? Gabriel: Let them think it. We'll show them that we're right. Raziel smiled and sat on the low wall on the top of the rampart as Gabriel went back to surveying the docks. Raziel: The difference is whilst you're running around making it up as you go, I stay here and train the officer recruits. Gabriel: That might not be the case anymore... Raziel looked hard at his younger brother, somewhat annoyed by the comment. Raziel: What exactly is that meant to mean Gabe? Gabriel turned to face his elder brother and took a deep breath before speaking. Gabriel: I'm being sent to take down the 2nd Gen Blackbeard Armada, they've invaded West Blue and wiped out the divergent forces there. Raziel's jaw practically dropped as his mind took in the magnitude of what his little brother was telling him. Gabriel: I need you with me Raz, I need you to become a Guardian and shore up the 3rd Flotilla. Commodore Arvin is the best we could get out of the rest of the fleet, but he's nowhere near your level. Raziel: Gabe, you're asking me to give up years of work for this. Gabriel: We're going into an all out fight with one of the strongest Armada's that was sailing the New World. My orders are to wipe them out and free the islands. I can't do that without the best people and that means you. Raziel got to his feet and began pacing back and forth along the rampart. Gabriel: I tried to convince them to let you challenge Arvin so I could make you a Commodore, but they said I had to focus on preparing the Fleet and not favours for family. Raziel: There's a good reason why I've stayed as a captain for as long as I have Gabe. I haven't challenged any officer for three years so I could make the new recruits the strongest they've ever been. What happens to them if I leave now? Gabriel: They won't get someone as good as you to train them, but the 3rd Flotilla need you more. They're looking at facing some of the biggest monsters on the seas, they need someone who they can rally behind. Raziel put his head in his hands for a moment, then sighed. Raziel: Alright Gabe, I'll do it. Where do I find this Arvin? Gabriel stood and pointed to a ship not too far into the dock. Gabriel: I'm making you one of my Guardians Raz, that means if he starts screwing up you can take over command. Let him have his title, but make sure the men are ready to follow you if need be. Raziel nodded silently, before starting to walk away. As he reached the stairs down from the rampart he looked back to his little brother. Raziel: How bad is this going to get Gabe? Gabriel: This is going to get bloody Raz, a lot of people are going to die before this is over. Raziel looked somber as he left his brother standing looking out over his fleet. 'Aboard The 4th Fleet Flagship' Ericka was sat in the Vice Admiral's stern cabin going through all the dispatches and reports that had come from anywhere near, in or around West Blue. She was searching for clues to the Blackbeard's movements and plans. However the pirates had destroyed almost every force capable of sending a report as they went through. Ericka was only able to garner vague impressions from the information she had available. Ericka: Damn pirates, destroying everything. She stood and crossed to the entrance to the cabin looking for next box of dispatches and brought them back to the desk. The first one she opened was mundane at first, simply a report of a late food shipment from an island that was meant to rendezvous with an Asendant ship. However at that moment all the pieces Ericka had been gathering suddenly fell into place. She ran out and grabbed the nearest marine. Ericka: Go find Vice Admiral Iustita and bring him here immediately. Tell him "we've found them". Category:KDAU Category:War of West Blue Saga Category:Stories